


Better Start Believin'

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kasumi had an interest in interracvial porn when she died that she shared with her sister, and never got to act on. Sumire, wanting to honour her sister's memory and knowing her new friends are into that, ask them to help her achieve her sister's dream. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Better Start Believin'

"Thank you so much for coming," Sumire said, looking around at the other girls with a smile but also the weight of what she was looking for. "I'm glad you're all here, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about, and I was worried you might not come." She shifted about nervously, blushing and tense as she eyed Futaba, Ann, Makoto, and Haru around the table. Her friends. She really had friends now. That alone felt like a lot to take in. People who liked Sumire for being Sumire. It was a relief.

"Is everything okay?" Makoto asked, taking the lead. "We're happy to help you with anything you need."

"Yes, thank you for asking and reaching out," Haru said.

Sumire wasn't sure she deserved friends so good. "Nothing's wrong, but thank you for asking. No, it's about my sister, and honouring her wishes. Kasumi had a..." She looked around, trying to figure out how she even wanted to approach this. "She had an interracial fetish. She showed me lots of videos she found, and talked about how she couldn't wait until the day where she could lose her virginity to a black man. She had a bit of an obsession with it, but before she could live out that dream, she..."

A hand found her shoulder as Sumire tightened up. Ann was right there to pat her on the shoulder. "You don't need to say it if you don't want to. It's okay."

Leaning in toward Ann a little bit, Sumire used them for strength. All of them. They were her friends. She could trust them. "She never got to lose her virginity to a black man. I've thought about that sometimes. I think, to honour her dreams, I want to lose mine to a black man instead. She showed me those videos, and I never really thought anything of them. The guys were big, but that had to just be porn, right? Black men can't all be bigger. But even if it isn't true, I want to do what she couldn't and fulfill her dream for her. And I know that you all like to have sex with black men, too. You've talked about it before, and I've been too shy to ask, but I want you to please help me."

The mix of intrigue, interest, and friendly warmth across the four girls kept Sumire feeling comfortable, but at the same time, she felt like she was in the water with sharks. Friendly sharks. Sharks who cared about her. Sharks who were going to get her blacked.

"They are all bigger," Futaba blurted out. It wasn't what she should have said, and let out a nervous gasp as she realized she'd stumbled, hand over her mouth. "Oops, not the time, is it?"

Once more, Makoto seized the reins and tried to bring things back to something focused. "We'd be happy to help you," she said, reaching a hand out for Sumire's. "We have all been having sex with black men, and wondering if we should invite you along, but clearly, this is more special than that, so we have to think of a way to make it more special."

"There's that trip," Ann said, eyes widening. "We could bring Sumire with us, that could be good."

"Trip?"

Futaba explained, "There's a rural inn in a small town called Inaba that people say is the place to go in Japan for women who want to have sex with black men. It's a destination hot spot for girls like us. We were going to go there on the weekend for a vacation and see if it really is as good as they say."

"But we can't forget about making Sumire comfortable." Haru had a concern, and a solution for it. "Before the trip, why don't we invite Sumire along individually with us meeting some of our lovers, and let her watch us go? She'd be able to see for herself how real it is, and we can give her pointers so that she knows how to satisfy a man herself."

Ann added, "Today is Monday, so if each of us take a day to help show Sumire, she can come with us Friday and we can have our weekend retreat together."

"Yes, yes, let's do that!" Sumire blurted out her excitement before anyone else could speak. "I love that idea. Please, show me everything so that I can learn, and then take me on vacation. This sounds special. This sounds like what would honour Kasumi's memory." She was thankful for her friends and for the idea that they would take such steps to help her. "Thank you so much. I love this idea, thank you."

"I guess it's settled, then." Makoto was startled by how quickly it all happened. "We should figure out a schedule, and prepare for the trip. Haru, you don't mind paying for somebody else to come along, do you?"

"I'd love to have another friend join us! And I'm even seeing one of my men today, so I don't mind taking Sumire with me when we go."  
*****************************  
"Look at how big he is," Haru cooed, down on her stomach between the legs of the man she invited over. She lay in her own bed, Sumire having been shaken by just how nice Haru's house and her bedroom were, but she was even more startled by the size of a massive, black cock standing at attention. Rock hard. In the flesh. Longer than she thought an ordinary man would ever have. Thick, too. It was a startling sight, one that demolished a lot of the dismissive thoughts of her sister's fantasies in the past.

Maybe she was right.

"He's really big," Sumire said, fingers digging into her skirt as she sat there watching her friend poke and prod at his cock. "It's my first time seeing a penis in person, do they... Are they normally that big?"

"He's one of my biggest, but I haven't seen a black cock yet that's disappointed me!" Haru planted some kisses onto the shaft as she went. "Mm, and the best part about a huge cock is that you have so much to work with. I'm going to show you a few special things that I know can drive black guys wild. Black men love three things above all else. Well... Okay, they love lots of things! But if you really want to impress a guy and blow his mind, you want to deepthroat his cock, you want to suck on his balls, and you want to eat his ass."

"You want to what?" Sumire nearly fell over in shock.

With a giggle, Haru's fingers wrapped around the man's cock. "You'll see." She closed her eyes and licked her way up to the tip of his cock, moving to satisfy her moan without much restraint or hesitation. She just pushed down slowly, shoving forward and taking the cock into her mouth. As confused as Sumire was by the words, she found herself oddly excited and enthralled, watching wide-eyed and startled as Haru took the thick cock into her mouth and began to suck on it. She was oddly ready, showing no hesitation or concern as she took the cock into her mouth and began to work her way down it in steady pushes of devotion and hunger.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Sumire for the sight of Haru deepthroating a cock. But further she went. Choking noises began to ring out from her throat as she pushed her way along the shaft, determined and unflinching in her appreciation now of the cock, savouring and praising it with steady motions and desires. Haru's head bobbed with a rhythm too steady to be sloppy but too noisy to be soft, and the trickle of drool running down from her lips as she worked faster along it was completely shameless, merciless desire. Haru took great delight in sucking cock, and to be able to show off and share that pleasure now for Sumire was all the more exciting, making this strange situation more enjoyable and more shameless for the chance to push in against it.

Awestruck as she watched Haru go all out, Sumire couldn’t deny that there was a definite swell of arousal within her, a pulse of pleasure and desire that didn't feel like it could let up. She was floored by the commotion and the unbridled indulgence she watched; never before had she seen Haru so fixated on something, and she never would have imagined Haru could be so sexual or so blatant. She'd never imagined what she now witnessed, and it kept her startled, surprised, aching for some shred of focus and understanding while she fell ever deeper into her haze.

Every inch of cock vanished into Haru's throat as she worked, choking with utter delight and satisfaction as she showed off what she could give him, and there wasn't a moment of hesitation in her push; she simply made clear what she craved, and worked to satisfy these demands, until drawing back and letting the spit strands spill from her mouth. "Your cock tastes so good!" she whined, rubbing her face along it on her way down to begin to slobber all over his nuts. Waiting it out until shew was lightheaded and helpless made her all the more receptive to slobbering all over his nuts, fresh off from a deepthroat and ready to play.

Her tongue worked in motions of broad, slithering indulgence, a pleasure and a lust that she broke up by slurping one of his nuts into her mouth and indulging in the pleasure before her, utterly hopeless and greedy in her forward pushes. Her unbridled joy and vigor in satisfying and worshiping his balls was infectious, and Sumire found herself a bit amazed as she worked through this all, as she savoured the sight of this all playing out before her like it did. She couldn't resist the swells of guilty interest taking hold inside of her; she wanted to sere more.

"You like what you see?" the man asked, looking over to Sumire with a smirk. "Is she here to share, Haru? You gonna let me have a piece?"

Haru pouted and shook her head, slapping his cock against her face and demanding his attention right back toward her again, cross with him as she kept working his balls over, pushing him to the limit and getting him to cum all over her face. His eruption was a shock to Sumire, who watched the huge cock throb and pulse before emptying rope after rope of cum all over Haru's face, up along her forehead and into her hair. She was made a mess, but she remained proud of herself. Steady. Firm. She drew up slowly, shaking her head. "She's just here to watch. She's curious about trying black men, but not today, so keep your eyes on me, buster, or no rimjobs!"

"Alright, alright." His legs spread and shifted outward. "If you want my eyes on you, you got to go low, though."

"I fucking love going low." Haru's hands guided his legs further up and out as she licked her way lower down from his balls, getting toward his ass and savouring her advance down. "Watch closely, Sumire! I know this looks crazy, but black men love it, and you'll love doing it to them soon.'

Sumire wasn't sure that would be the case, but she nonetheless watched as Haru got to the man's ass and pushed her tongue forward, beginning to lick with shameless, broad motions of her tongue and indulge in him. This didn't seem normal or sensible at all to Sumire, but was she really the expert here? "This seems a bit..." She drifted off, embarrassment silencing her as she tried to think about how to broach any of this, very unsure this was really a thing, but not sure she had any right to object aloud. "Do people really do this?"

"Everyone loves rimjobs," Haru insisted, as the sloppy sounds of her eating ass made the redhead squirm. Of all the people who she could have been stuck watching first, Haru was doing a good job of immediately bringing on some very questionable and concerning shows of indulgence, but she did want to give Haru the benefit of the doubt, no matter how ridiculous it all seemed. Her tongue worked with shameless aggression and desire, flying loose as she licked and kissed all over the man's hole, tending to him with reckless, dizzy joy and a sense of complete surrender, craving nothing more than she craved the opportunity to give in. Her needs ached across her body, and she didn't shy away from them.

With his legs spread and tugged up a bit, Haru's man seemed relaxed and ready, his cock resting against his stomach and twitching more as Haru tended to him. Sumire stared at his cock; the best argument for this wasn't Haru's frenzied ass eating, but the way his cock seemed so excited by this, as stimulation washed in waves across him regardless of whether she had her hands on it or not; it was pleasure without touching his dick, and it evoked confusing swells of interest and desire she felt like she couldn't fully argue with, no matter how baffling it was.

Haru drew back briefly, hands reaching for his hips. "Mm, roll over, I changed my mind." She helped him into place on all fours, bent forward with his cock dangling between his legs, and Haru shoved her face back into his ass with something to prove. With more room to move, her licks were broader and wilder. "I fucking love eating ass!" she cried out, slobbering harder and giving up to the pleasure and the utter madness of being so thoroughly gone, compromised and uncaring. She needed to keep going, needed to abandon all sense for something truly wanton, and she couldn't be stopped now. Haru was ready to show off her fetish, and ready to prove how much it stood proudly as a genuine joy.

"Fuck," was all he said in return, as the heiress devoured him to a hard and hands-free orgasm. His cock erupted all over the sheets, Sumire staring awestruck at the mess he made without his dick being worked over at all, and she had to admit, Haru had proven her fetish and its merits better than Sumire would have ever thought possible.  
*********************************  
Drawing back from her man with cum dripping from the corners of her mouth, Makoto sucked down some shaky, eager breaths. "You came so much."

"And I've got more waiting for you," her man said in response, running his fingers through her hair. "That ass hole is always so hungry."

Makoto moaned, biting her lip and swaying. Where seeing Haru go from sweet to rimjob slut had been a shock to Sumire, seeing Makoto abandon anything uptight and strong to be flirtatious was an almost lethal shock. "So, are you going to do anal now?" Sumire asked, sitting in the chair with wide-eyes and an abrupt sense of utter bafflement. She hoped so. That would have been more normal than what she saw the day before.

"We are," Makoto moaned. "Black men love anal sex. Tell my friend about it, please."

"Nothing gets me turned on like fucking Makoto's fine ass. Putting this honours student face-down, ass-up, and fucking her raw is my favorite way to fuck."

"I see, I see." Blushing furiously, Kasumi tried to think through what she was doing, really having no idea how to respond to that. So sexual and forward. She wasn't used to this world.

The door opened, a voice calling, "Makoto?" and Sumire clenched up immediately. She looked to the door to watch Sae walk in, and was sure trouble was about to follow. "I hope you don't mind that Mason came back with me after work."

"Not at all, Sae, I'm just showing Sumire some stuff with Jayden."

As Sae walked in, someone else came in behind her. A black man working off the tie he wore, dressed like someone else working in the Public Prosecutor's Office. And as he got his tie off, his hand gave a smack across Sae's backside. Sumire’s wide-eyed terror and utter confusion left her with a million more questions, looking toward Makoto in shock.

Makoto caught the unnerved confusion. "It's fine. Sae is the one who first introduced me to black dick, she's not going to interrupt us. She and her friend might even join later."

"Mm, if I still have the energy. Today has been a chore."

Both Niijima sisters were guided into position at the same time, and Sumire found herself with absolutely no idea what to think or feel as she watched the black men guide their respective woman into position. Makoto went face-down and ass-up on the couch, burying herself into the seat as she stuck her taut, toned backside in the air, and Sae was pushed over the kitchen table, pants tugged down, both Niijimas offering their ass holes up to the black men they had brought home. it was all a bit too good to be true, and there wasn't a whole lot of sense to any of it, but as the men thrust forward with almost perfect timing, the intoxicating cries of pleasure filling the air made Sumire clench up even harder.

Makoto's cheek rested on the cushion, staring with a smile toward Sumire as her ass accepted inch after inch of fat, black cock, her moans firm and confident, driven by the desire and by the utterly insatiable sense of pure need that hit her. The pleasure was intoxicating, and she was unafraid of giving up to it all as she let these thrusts wind up to take her, her body rocking back and forth in needy shows of utter delight. "There's something so primal about being fucked in a position like this," Makoto moaned. "Having my ass pounded while I get fucked down into whatever I'm pressed against. Black men love dominating tight Japanese girls, and what position is more dominant than this?'

"You wouldn't know that the girl who flips grown men around at aikido practice would be so submissive," Jayden bragged, thrusting faster into her and working at her ass hole without restraint. "She leaves me so sore when she throws me, but I get to leave her ass hole sore afterward, so it's a good trade." Sumire felt like that didn't fully express how shocking this all was; she'd never conceived of Makoto being so submissive and hopeless, but as she begged for her ass to get fucked, she seemed utterly unable to control the wanton pleasures surging through her body; she was desperate, feverish, and utterly unrepentant.

Sae's own moans were loud and hot too, as she bent forward over the kitchen table, arms spread out, venting her stresses of the day with some wild and feverish anal pounding, unable to control or compose herself. She refused to be quiet in her indulgence, growing more fierce and needy as she got louder still, as she threw herself into absolute indulgence. "It runs in the family; strong women who can't help but want to be fucked senseless!" She showed off a different side of herself now, a helpless, throbbing bliss pulsing through her as she took these thrusts and savoured the utter ecstasy of being used.

Watching as both sisters took their men, Sumire shifted and wriggled about. As she'd watched Haru through yesterday, the fascination and embarrassment had steadily given way to lust; by the time that Haru was getting fucked, it had been difficult to not start touching herself. Here, Makoto had so far only given head once, and now as the Niijimas got their asses pounded by black men, Sumire found it near-impossible to hold back her needs. She did her best not to, of course; as much as the idea of watching friends get fucked so she could learn to honour her dead sister's interracial fantasies seemed so ludicrous that just about anything could have been acceptable, Sumire didn't want to lapse into anything too out there. It felt like the only way to maintain some shred of decency.

So instead she just stewed in her lust, watched back and forth at both women getting fucked as her thighs rubbed together. Sumire would resist the temptation to touch herself. She'd save her sexual energy all up for the trip. It would be better vented out there, surely. She just had to get there. Had to hold out, as best she could.

The orgasmic cries of pleasure that rang out made that difficult. Sae and Makoto both hit vocal, feverish orgasms, pride swelling through them both as they let themselves give up fully, let the pleasure unravel them both. They were helpless, loud, thrown into a chaos and a bliss more wild than could be helped, and Sumire felt stuck in the middle as the men filled their women’s asses and every needy plea of delight showed off to Sumire that women could cum from having their asses fucked, a lesson that brought her knowledge she hadn't the slightest clue what to do with.  
************************************  
"Okay, while he's in the bathroom, I want to warn you," Ann said, leaning in close toward Sumire as her man arrived and went to wash up a bit in the bathroom before the action. "First, you're on the pill, right?"

"Y-yeah, just because my periods get so painful, but..." Sumire felt embarrassed to admit that, but she felt comfortable sharing that information with Ann, and of course it was going to be of intense importance to her soon enough.

"Good. You've already probably seen Haru and Makoto take some creampies. I will be too, but I'm always into a few things they aren't. Guys cumming inside turns me on like nothing else does, and black guys always fuck harder when you beg them to breed you. We're all on the pill, so it's not dangerous, but they don't have to know they won't knock us up, right?" Ann smiled bright as she shared her sinful indulgences with Sumire. "The other thing is that I like to be loud about it. The others don't get as deep into really driving home the act like I do, but I find it hot to get lost in things, so just be ready. Of course, when you're screaming your lungs out about how you're a slave to black dick, guys will fuck you harder, you know?'

The colour in her cheeks only grew more intense. Sumire didn't exactly know how to respond to Ann as she confessed her own trade secrets, but she was at least glad that Ann was being up-front about what she was into. Between Haru's rimjobs and Makoto's anal fixation, Sumire felt like she was less being given a crash course on how to have sex with black men, and more being brought on a wild tour of her friends' deepest fetishes. "I see."

The door opened, and Ann's friend walked back into the bedroom, half-dressed and ready to go, shorts straining with the outline of another huge cock. It made Sumire shiver in surprise and delight, learning once again that this was all very real to her, and that it wasn't just 'porn guy dicks' after all.

"Glad you could make it here today," Ann cooed. "Because I want a hung black stud to pin this pretty blonde to the bed and fuck a black baby into her slutty pussy, okay?" She spread her legs out, revealing that she didn't have anything on under her skirt, that was ready and available, just waiting to be claimed.

The speed with which he cleared across the bedroom and shoved his way upon Ann was almost too swift to know what to do about. Sumire shrieked in surprise as she watched the muscular body shove itself down upon her friend's, pinning it to the bed. A cock was swiftly pulled out and buried to the hilt inside of Ann, and the bed began to shake from the pure vigor and primal heat of wild thrusts demanding from her more than Ann was even faintly ready to deny either herself or him now.

"Harder! Own this pussy, fuck this tight Japanese cunt and stretch it out wide. Only black men can fuck me, because my pussy just doesn’t feel anything when any smaller dicks try to fill it, so I need huge black cocks at all time!" Ann fed the moment and threw on much more dirty talk than the others had, focusing on the skin colour difference and milking it as hard as her pussy milked his cock, which clenched down as best she could even with how hard she was getting stretched out, hips wriggling and twisting about as she gave in to the pleasure that hit, waves of helpless, shivering need that began to take firm hold of her body, began to rule it.

"Going to knock this stubborn pussy up for good this time," he groaned, holding her down to the bed with all of his body weight and subjecting Ann to more intoxicating, aimless pleasure than she could possibly handle. He thrust with utterly merciless restraint into her, reckless and caring only about subjecting her to the most pointed pleasure he could muster, subjecting Ann to a dizzy dream come true as he kept up this pace. It was ecstasy to the blonde, whose legs were the only thing able to get up off the mattress, and they hung high in the air, pressing into his sides ass he drilled her with each merciless and frantic thrust.

Sumire watched in awe at all the commotion and chaos playing out before her. As indecent as it was, and as much as Ann was dialing up the fever of it all beyond what she'd seen, Sumire felt oddly comfortable here. Seeing Ann play the noisy flirt didn't hit Sumire with anything near the same confused contrast shock she'd had with Makoto and Haru. Sure, Ann was hollering about being impregnated and only wanting black men, but there was something expected to it. Maybe Sumire was just numb to it all now.

Maybe Sumire was just unbearably horny.

"Only black men are allowed to fuck this pussy!" Ann howled, voice almost reaching a musical steadiness as she got fucked quicker. She felt drunk and dizzy, loving the pleasures that took her once more. This was where she loved to be, where she belonged. "Only huge black cocks have the right. My body belongs to black men, and I want you to fill my womb with your cum and breed me, so that I can prove my devotion!" Her body thrashed about, nearly lifting off the ed, but the savage thrusts worked to keep her pinned down instead, refusing to let her get up off the mattress. It was an overwhelming rush of frenzied fever, vigorous slams fucking Ann harder and quicker as she did her best to try and handle this.

The pleasure crashed into her with the searing joy and vigor of everything that Ann knew she needed most. With wild gasps of senseless delight, she accepted the pleasure, moaning out in ecstasy as her body succumbed, legs wrapping around the man's waist. Drunk on cock and loving every second of it, Ann embraced the thrills, and as her pussy begged him for cum, she was filled up with shot after shot of messy, gooey, rich seed to sate every craving within her.

"You came so much inside me, I must be pregnant," Ann cooed. "Black bred and unapologetic. Nngh, but just in case, you should probably keep fucking me until your balls are empty."

"Have you got all night?"

"I do, but before I go, why don't you pull out and show off for my friend a little?"

Sumire watched with wide eyes as the man began to lift up and pull out of Ann. Sticky strands of her juices clung to his cock, but so did cum. As he lifted up, his cock came free, flopping about and flicking a few more drops around the area as Ann's creampie oozed slowly out of her. Sumire had to physically hold herself back from rushing forward to take it into her mouth, so overcome by arousal that she couldn't help herself.

"Ann, may I masturbate?" she whined, aching with confusion and helpless desire. "I don't want to be rude, but--"

"Go ahead!" Ann gasped, as she was lifted up off of the bed and slammed down onto his cock to ride it.  
*********************************  
"Black guys love it when you remind them you're a high schooler," Futaba said, starry-eyed and needy as she gave her own secrets up to Sumire, who by now was ready to accept and roll with whatever she was asked. "Talk about it and make sure they know they’re fucking a tight, teenage pussy bareback, and they'll give you whatever you want." She smirked bright. "Not just dick, either."

A knock on the door helped prove that. Futaba called for him to come in, and the man stepped in, holding in his hand a still shrink-wrapped game case. "These just came in today. Three days before release, and all yours."

"You're too good to me," Futaba moaned, looking with a devious smirk toward Sumire as she proved her point. Sumire was flush and startled by it, but didn't have time to question if this was just a friend being a friend, or if Futaba was turning herself out for video games. Upsettingly, both seemed far too likely. "I told you about my friend, right? She's here to watch, so be nice." She wiggled out of her shorts as she spoke. "And I brought the condoms."

"Still trying with those condoms?"

Futaba held one aloft and waved it forward. With a sigh, the man dropped his pants and stepped up, his hardening cock rising up, and providing the most startling contrast now against the utter beanpole of a nerd who was about to take it. Futaba undid it and prepared to, settling it onto his cock and starting to apply it. "Damn, tight fit. And these are the biggest the shop had." They weren't. Futaba had a whole show involving condoms she bought online that were expressly too small and prone to breaking, entirely so that she could put on this little ritual of indulgence. She found it help give more reason and playfulness to this.

She barely got a third of the way down the cock before, as expected, it proceeded to snap, tearing over the head and leaving his cock to twitch and drip a bit of pre onto her arm. "Not again!" she whined. "These things suck, I swear I got a good brand. Your cock is just too huge for condoms, so I guess we have to just have sex without. You don't mind fucking a teenage girl raw, do you?"

"'Mind'?" He scoffed at the idea.

Futaba bit her lip and swayed about, tugging him down on top of her into a kiss as she grabbed hold of his cock. With her little condom show over, Futaba had only one thing left to do, and she didn't shy away from going for it. Amid strokes and caresses of his cock, she guided him to push into her as lay on top for as direct and standard a missionary position fucking as she could get; Futaba didn't feel like she had the energy for positions more intense than that. Even a mating press involved too much leg work.

After the day before at Ann's, Sumire felt hopelessly detached from guilt or decency any longer. She had a hand up her skirt as she sat in Futaba's computer chair and watched the thrusts take her, fingers slipping into her pussy and getting to work. Sumire found herself spending nights watching her sister's favorite interracial videos and getting excited for the next day and for more indulgence, and now, one day out from the trip, seeing Futaba get fucked was simply too potent and arousing a sight for her to be able to resist.

"I can barely fit you inside of my pussy, I'm just a petite little teenager, this is so much!" Futaba squealed with pleasure as she lay there, feeling the cock fill her up to with all of its intense and unrestrained vigor. The indulgence and the fire of getting fucked like this was everything she hoped for, and she was glad to show off to Sumire the depths of what she could do. "And you're going to cum inside. I don't even know if there's room for your cum to even fit, this is so much!"

But she was just goading him on for more. "Let's make it fit. I haven't met a tight jailbait gamer girl yet who hasn't taken all my cock." His thrusts were fierce and unrepentant, driving in faster as he fucked Futaba, making her bed creak and almost sway a little bit as he hammered into her. He wasn't pinning her down as actively as the man who fucked Ann, but Futaba wasn't providing much resistance, lying lazily there and being served up all the black dick she needed. Sumire wasn't sure it was a lead to follow, but she was nonetheless happy to note the way she spoke, as another cute, petite teen who could use another arrow in her quiver.

With a gasping rush of absolute pleasure, Futaba was eager to give in to the delight, the overwhelming excitement and desire that hit hard. The pleasure was too much to handle, and she lost herself to these senseless, greedy desires, an explosion of raw delight and indulgence that had her vocal and unrepentant, moaning through this dizzy joy hard. "Creampie my jailbait pussy!" she screamed, and happy slams forward filled her not only with cock but with the creamy joy of giving in, sending her into a spiral of dizzy, delirious heat. A lust too powerful to help, and she was utterly incapable of holding it back.

Sumire came to the sight of her friend getting creampied, gasping out in pleasure, shaky and feverish. She just had to hold out a bit longer. Tomorrow, that would be her, and she'd be ready to honour Kasumi's memory.  
****************************  
"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Sumire had been added into the group chat the girls had together where they talked about their sexual indulgences. 'Blacked Phantoms', it had been called. And it was full of pictures, short phone video clips, links to videos they found, and just discussion. It was a goldmine that Sumire had been reading with her hand between her legs since she was added, but now, the time was almost here.

The message was from Ann, and Sumire was ready, immediately hammering out a swift, "I can't wait. It's going to be hard to sleep tonight."

"If you need to sleep in, that's fine," Haru shot back as part of a few messages one by one. "It's only an hour and a half to Inaba, and the driver will be picking everyone up in the afternoon. I bet you won't be getting much sleep tomorrow night either, so don't be afraid to sleep in."

"Great! I'm already packed up. And a driver is coming. So exciting."

"This whole trip is a gift from me to all of you. I want to give my friends a trip we'll never forget! So that means sparing no expense."

Once more, Sumire felt like she was proud of the friends she had. Wasn't deserving of this all. But she embraced it. Owned it. She was happy to have them. All of them. They had done so much to help her achieve this dream of her sister's, and tomorrow, it was about to happen.

She took a few to send her last message. "I'm so grateful for all of you."  
***************************  
It was evening by the time the five girls arrived at Inaba and found the Amagi Inn, the apparent hotbed for women seeking black cocks. It was a bit out of the way in a sleepy little town, rural and out in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by hills, riverbanks, and vast swaths of crop fields out in all directions. It was not a place anyone would have expected to be a tourist destination, but perhaps that was what made it such a great one. A little, out of the way town with so little noteworthy or interesting about it, even to passers-through. And yet a cozy in offered up a secret that few knew about, and within that safety came the appeal.

Almost all of the staff of the inn were black men. Many more were quests, while women from all over Japan and even internationally came to occupy the inn as well. Whether a woman looking for her fix, or a black man looking to enjoy Japanese women with a love of black dick, the Amagi Inn offered something spectacular, and it was the only logical place for the girls to visit together for their sex vacation. Local women who had developed a taste for black cock hung around often too, keeping the men passing by tended to as well. Even outside of the inn, they saw a woman sitting outside, clothes slightly disheveled, talking to a man and trying very hard not to let anyone notice that her fingers were circling around the outline of his cock in his pants as she leaned in close.

"This isn't what I expected at all," Sumire gasped.

"I did, it must be so boring in a town like this. The internet speed must be abysmal." Futaba scoffed at the thought of living somewhere like this as they walked into the inn.

Already they could see things going on. Off in a corner of the hall, a woman had one of the staff members up against the wall as she squatted down to throat his cock. Down the way, the girls could see women tugging black men into their rooms to indulge. Haru stood there happily in the lead, not at all minding anything, even with several of her employees standing behind her with everybody's luggage, trying very hard not to pay any mind to the impropriety around them. Miss Okumura held no patience for people who even began to judge her sexual indulgences, and she remained composed and delighted as she walked up to the desk and rang the bell sitting on it.

It took a moment for someone to emerge from the door waiting behind the counter. A black-haired woman who was sweaty and tugging closed a kimono that clearly had nothing on underneath stumbled out of the room, a bit breathless and with a look of utter satisfaction on her face. "I'm sorry, hello. Welcome to the Amagi Inn, my name is Yukiko, I am the proprietress of this inn. How may I help you?" She was ragged, having clearly been interrupted, and indeed, peering out from the door, a black man who wore the plain, loose white clothes of a kitchen line cook.

"I booked a reservation for the weekend. Okumura, party of five."

Yukiko nodded and typed away at the computer, but quickly, a look of dawning realization came across her face. "Right," she sighed. "I'm very, very sorry about this, Miss Okumura, but I've made a bit of a mistake. We only have one five-bed room available, and unfortunately, I've let the porn shoot filming in there go on another day due to some delays they had. It will just be for tonight, but I'll need to find other arrangements."

The worry and confusion amid the five as they muttered in worry wasn't enough to sour Haru's smile. She’d have smiled on through her a fit of anger, but she was sure it wouldn't need to come to that. "What kind of arrangements? Our friend Sumire is going to have her first time with a black man this weekend, and we wanted this to be a special trip for her."

"Well, I do have four-bed rooms open, but that wouldn't fit five couples easily. What I can do, out of apology, is maybe let one of you take a deluxe room. I have those reserved for VIPs and for my friends, but I would be happy to let one of you stay in there as an apology."

"Sumire should get the room," Makoto said. she was swift about it. "Uh, if you don't want it, Haru. I know you did pay for the trip, but--"

"No, no, you're right." Haru turned around. "Sumire should get the room for her special day so that she can have an intimate first time alone, and then we'll be in a room together tomorrow. That sounds great to me. What do you guys think?'

Sumire remained quiet and awkward about this, cheeks blushing as yet another broad gesture of kindness felt like it was shaking her to her core. She remained unsure how to feel about just how caring her friends were being of her situation, but Ann and Futaba were in firm, vocal agreement about it. "I-I guess if you all think I should, I'll take the room."

Haru turned back to Yukiko. "We'll take that, thank you for fixing things."

"Not a problem, thank you for being understanding. I just need to see your card, and then I will be ready to bring you to your rooms. Your belongings will follow." Haru handed her card over to Yukiko, who confirmed things and took a moment to line it all up, before handing it back. "Excellent. Please follow me now; I will be bringing the four of you to your room, then bringing Sumire upstairs."

Haru gave the order for them to leave the luggage behind and to be ready to pick them up at check-out time on Sunday. They all took their leave, and the girls were off to the interracial sex vacation of their dreams.

As they walked, Yukiko reaffirmed to them all the amenities and perks of the inn; Haru had learned them over the phone, but a starry-eyed Yukiko delighted in sharing them and expressing all the things she had done with her family's inn to turn it into the thriving place it was now. The hot springs were open at all hours, with both small, men's or women's only baths for when one wanted to relax, and a mixed one where sex wasn't only permitted, but encouraged. Room service hours were all night, and that included calls for a man to come visit them and take care of their desires. Or several men, if they so chose. Everyone was happy to listen to the talk, but even more happy as they walked past men on their way. Men who took interest in the girls, some of whom Yukiko flagged down as employees, but one was simply a guest who caught a back view of Makoto walking and wanted a piece of that.

"Here is your room, ladies, and the gentlemen who have come with. Please enjoy yourselves, and if you need anything, the phone in your room will call the front desk if you press five. Room service is six, maintenance is zero. We will be happy to help you however you need." With a polite bow, she let them go; Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Futaba led their men into the hotel room, and as the door closed, Sumire was sure they were all going to have tons of fun.

"I'm sorry again that you won't be able to join them with it," Yukiko said. "Shall I take you to the deluxe room now?'

"Please," Sumire said. "And it's okay, I don't mind. This is going to be my first time ever, and I'm a bit nervous, so maybe some privacy is good." She didn't want to tell this stranger all about her sister no matter how much she felt like she was among friends now.

"Ah, your first time ever," Yukiko sighed. She led Sumire to the stairs and guided her up along them. "I see. I was just a high schooler too, when a black man took my virginity. I was so shy at first, but I got slowly more comfortable, until before I knew it, I wasn't just begging for more, but leading all my friends to get blacked, too. Your friends are good for sharing this with you."

"They are, thank you." Sumire blushed harder. She felt like she really was around someone she could trust, insane as this was. There was something oddly warming about Yukiko's presence, even as the proprietress of a glorified brothel pretending to be an inn. It was the strangest thing, but she felt comfortable with this now, as she was led the stairs and down more hallways.

The door to the deluxe room opened wide, and Sumire had not been expecting to see anyone inside of it getting fucked. Let alone a girl who was definitely the idol Risette.

"Don't you want to know up the number one idol in Japan?" Risette moaned, shoving back harder against the wild thrusts as she got fucked doggy style, long brown locks swaying around, breasts swaying about she did her best to contain them within a low-cut, sleeveless top striped with multiple colours running wildly down, a sheer trim over it muting some of its colours a bit. Necklaces dangled and clacked, and a pair of shades up in her hair, sticking in there in spite of how hard she was getting it from behind. A meaty, black cock hammered into the idol, who was virtually bottomless, short shorts hanging halfway off of the bed and her panties tangled up around an ankle as she got drilled senseless.

Yukiko sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize Rise was in here. Just give her a moment to finish up." She gave Sumire a pat on her shoulder, but Sumire didn't need the reassurances; she watched enthralled at all this chaos, eyes wide as she soaked in the utter shock of what played out before her eyes.

Sumire was enthralled by what was happening, by the sight of Risette getting railed. "I want to have a baby fucked into my belly. I don't care what the label says, I'm getting black bred, and I don't want to stop!" Her shrieks of pleasure brought Sumire around to a realization that she'd maybe been detached from for some time. It was easy to dismiss oner friend's insane kink as being just her own thing. But here, Risette was doing all the same things Ann once did, shamelessly getting railed and howling on about how much she wanted to get knocked up, and if that much held true, then what was to stop everything else from being true? The Niijima sisters' insistence anal sex was the way to go, Haru's ass eating tendencies, and Futaba's jailbait gamer slut routine all suddenly carried new weight within Sumire's mind. It all seemed valid now. Seemed real.

All the wild, hasty thrusts pounding into Rise so loudly and wildly made the pleasure build up out of control, into a swell of pleasure and devotion too reckless and fiery to be contained. With a needy howl of aching bliss, Rise came hard, and as she did so, she took a hard shot of gooey cum, filling up her needy hole and making her get even louder and more reckless. "I love huge black cocks! I'm Japan's sweetheart, but the only men I want are hung, black studs!"

It was as Rise stopped howling that Yukiko cleared her throat. "Hello, Rise. Adam."

"Oh! Sorry about that, I didn't know the room was booked for today.," Rise blushed, pulling off from the cock and shifting off to the side. "Sorry! Sorry, it's fine. I'll go."

"You have a photo shoot, don't you?" Yukiko asked, flat and unimpressed.

"Right! That is tonight, oops. Sorry, I got a bit sidelined by my whole... You know."

"How is the quest to get knocked up going?" Yukiko asked. She asked it with a steadiness and sincerity that made it seem real. Sincere. That threw Sumire.

"I'm guessing the first guy I fucked today did the job, but I'm only on so many unsafe days, so why take the risk? I'm going to fuck my way through your staff, and you won't even be mad about it." Rise slipped off of the bed and gave Yukiko a playful kiss on the cheek as she slipped her shorts up over her legs and wiggled back into a state of being dressed, even though she'd unwittingly left her panties on the floor after they fell off her ankle. "Oh, you're cute," she said, noticing Sumire and stopping where she stood. She took a few looks up and down the girl, and then said, "If you aren't already, you should make guys pull your hair."

"I should wh--" Sumire was startled, cheeks going as red as her hair at that remark. The unsolicited sexual advice of a stranger. Not even a stranger; from Risette. It was a startling mess, and Sumire watched open-mouthed as she walked off, turning her gaze back toward Yukiko again, except the inn's hostess wasn't standing anymore.

Having squatted down, she sucked clean the cock that had just pumped her friend full of cum, bringing a refined sense of forward aggression and indulgence to the treatment she paid it. She thoroughly cleaned it off with her mouth, before drawing back. "You should go see if a guest needs you." His mouth opened, as if to defend himself, but Yukiko swiftly cut him off to say, "A real guest," as she rose back to her feet and wiped her lips clean. He nodded and headed off. Finally, she turned toward Sumire again. "I'm going to make sure a fresh man comes to tend to you. One who can handle a virgin. I think my friends might come back, if you don't mind th--"

"Was that Risette?" Sumire finally asked, blurting out a blunt gasp of pure noise. A high shriek of star-struck shock. She only realized the interruption a moment later, hand going over her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

But Yukiko just laughed it off. "It's fine. Yes, that was Risette. She's one of the friends who all but live at the inn now. They use the deluxe rooms, usually. If you don't mind it, they'll probably want to come back later, after you've had a few hours of private time. But if you don't want the company, I can ask them to avoid the room."

"No, it's fine. I'd like to have people around after my first time. And to make friends!"

"Good. Then I will call when they're ready, to see if you're still okay with them coming. Please enjoy your first time, Sumire. It's going to be very special, and I'm proud to help make it happen." With a polite bow, Yukiko took her leave, and Sumire was left alone to wait for the utter insanity to take her. This was what she'd waited for.

Standing there suddenly with no idea exactly what to do, Sumire settled onto the edge of the bed and began to wait. She wasn't sure she had any other option here, body tightening up in surprise as she prepared herself for the idea of losing her virginity for real. Her body was tense, and the confusing pressures washing over her felt shaky and strange, bringing on a rush of feelings that felt utterly bizarre. She was about to do this. She didn't know how to feel about that. Sumire was just sitting there, hands in her lap. After being excited for so long, it now felt so real; she’d been able to sit there in a room and watch black men fuck her friends for days with no trouble, but now, waiting for her own man to come by, she was in a different position, about to embrace something much stranger and crazier. 

Sumire ended up deep enough in thought to lose track of the door opening, jostled into reality and awareness with little time to think about it. It just happened, her eyes going wide as she stared in sudden bafflement at the black man walking into the room. "Miss Yoshizawa? Miss Amagi sent me to personally take care of you. She told me you're a virgin. Will you want me to be gentle?"

This was really happening. All of it. Too fast to keep track of, too sudden to bear. She wasn't for a moment able to hold onto the crushing confusion and reality of what she was about to do, but Sumire knew with the utmost certainty that she wanted it. "You don't need to be too gentle with me. I want to handle it as much as I can." She bit her lip, settling back on the bed and starting out of her clothes. "Please, call me Sumire, and... I'd like to know your name. Since I'm about to lose my virginity to you."

"Luke," he replied.

"Luke. Well, Luke, I'm ready for you to... To break my virgin Japanese pussy in with your big, black, foreign cock and make me a woman!" She gasped out in surprise, startled she was really giving into this, but her senpais had taught her so much and put in so much work to get her to this place. She was ready for it now, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her. "Please, show me what you can do. Show me what a man is capable of!"

Advancing upon Sumire and accepting her offer with an eager, ready sense of complete surrender and hunger, Luke shoved forward, kissing the redhead and making her melt into a state of pure need, a desire and a want that wasn't going to begin to cover all the many things she wanted to give into now, but she was ready for them. Her hands grasped his body as she fell onto the bed, feeling him climb atop her and push her along the covers. Every needy pulse of throbbing need and hunger within Sumire screamed for this singular moment of acceptance and indulgence. Her body was lit up with needs she was already immediately invested in throwing herself into the deep end of, and she now only needed to let it take her by storm. She couldn't have been happier.

Each push into deepening, emboldening affection gave Sumire more to enjoy. She was ready to see how far she could take this, ready now to accept with wholehearted desire everything she'd come here for, hands losing control in their shifting desire and indulgence all along his body. She tugged at Luke's clothes, easing him out of them and starting to give up now to her desires. His kisses were real. All of them, so very real. This was happening. Sumire was underneath the black man how would take her virginity, and she would soon be giving up everything to pleasures madly beyond sense, lost to her dizzy hungers and her swelling, helpless appetites. Kasumi's dream was soon to be a reality, and Sumire was eager to give up to it.

She saved his pants for last, so that she could reach into them with all the courage she felt she could work up along the way, and she felt as ready as she'd get. She undid his belt, got his pants off, and wrapped her fingers around him, having spent days watching and not touching, but finally, stepping over that line and crossing a threshold into something beautiful. "It's so hard," she whined, pulling back from him and staring down at his cock. "Oh my god, it's so big, too!" She hadn't exactly been around small black cocks for the past few days, but this was the moment where she found herself staring at one big enough to draw her gaze and leave her blushing in surprise. She wasn't prepared for what she felt now, for the quivering sensations creeping over her body and demanding so much from her. But she knew what she wanted. Knew what she craved.

"I'm sure you can handle it."

"I'm sure I can too," she whined, dizzy and hungry now. "Roll over, I want to suck on it first." Sumire guided Luke to shift around onto his back, still kissing him and indulging in his touch, needing to give in and to accept her desires. She was going to do this. Going to see it all through. Sumire felt certain now of her desires and all the needs threatening to unravel her. She guided Luke onto his back and began to descend down his body, working her way down slowly, wriggling toward his lap and coming to stare at his cock. Long. Thick. Enticing. She couldn't help but melt under all this hunger and this aching, twisting want.

Faced with the cock now, she was overcome with desires to give up to it that felt almost too simple and too easy. Sumire was faced with her first cock, and she didn't hesitate, starting to lick all over, kissing it. It was too big to fit in her mouth, and rather than try to deepthroat it like she'd seen the others do, knowing she needed practice, she focused on instead worshiping it with her tongue, head swaying and moving about as she brought up a sense of heated passion to help compensate for the way she held back even a little bit. Every broad lick and indulgence across the cock was hotter and greedier, a messy rush of desires pulsing through her, bringing on waves of enduring lust and want that she was happy to finally feel firsthand.

Every broad caress of her tongue along the cock grew hastier and more desperate. She planted kisses all over it, even getting her lips around the very head of his cock and sucking a bit, but she didn't dare go any deeper. Not yet. Sumire had a lot of work to do, a lot of efforts to indulge in and push on harder at, and she wasn't going to get them done until she proved she could handle it. So, she began to lick lower, dragging her tongue in sweeps across his cock and working her toward his balls, where she readied herself now for even more crazy indulgence, even more pure, feverish pleasure. Once she got down to them, she grabbed hold of the cock and began to stroke, pumping greedily back and forth across the shaft in ready motions of indulgence.

Her lips fumbled a little through the motion of trying to figure her way around sucking on his big balls. They were so wide and hefty, and she felt like she was in over her head now, but she persevered, licking, kissing, sucking, trying her best to feel her way around these ideas and determine the best course of action, all as she fell steadily deeper into a sensation of helpless need and hunger too powerful to be able to deal with. Her eyes were bright and greedy as she stared past his cock toward Luke, rubbing her face up against him a little bit. Even smacking his cock down against her face and savouring the bizarre sensation of really digging in and using this pleasure for her own desires, needs flaring up hotter as she explored the possibilities and simply would not be stopped now.

Letting her mouth run wild and roman along his balls felt good, but Sumire knew she could go deeper. Knew that Luke deserved everything she could give him, and believing now in what her friends had told her. What Haru had guided her into. With a ready, frustrated pulse of heat, she drew back, moaning, "Roll over. I want to eat your ass." Sumire spoke with a confidence she didn't know she had, voice firm as she watched Luke smile and shift around, his acceptance lending more credence to everything Haru had insisted.

Faced with his ass, Sumire dove forward and let the chaos guide her. She shoved her way into his ass and began to slobber all over him with the reckless, passionate fever of a woman possessed. She’d seen Haru do this, and now, Sumire was prepared to do whatever it took to follow through, licking against his hole and finding herself in an oddly comfortable and ready position doing so. It didn't make a lot of sense to her, but it felt good, kept her licking and kissing, hand leaving his cock as she tested her abilities to make the first orgasm she ever brought a man to ultimately hands-free.

"Never had a virgin want to eat my ass before," Luke groaned. "I like you already, Sumire." His words helped encourage her to keep going, keep indulging in the pleasures and the frustration she was able to keep up. There didn't feel like much sense to these emotions. It was overwhelming but it was shameless; everything that Sumire did felt like it was in service now of reckless indulgence, a bliss hotter and grander for being something she could lean into so strongly. Her head spun, and she refused to slow down her needs, the indulgent pleasure hitting with less and less control, a pursuit of his orgasm and an acceptance that everything she felt was pure surrender.

Luke moaned louder. Sumire’s clumsy attentions weren't the most steady or controlled thing, but she remained so forward and so shameless in her ready attention to his ass hole that it didn't matter; she was finding her groove, making him groan harder and making his body tighten up with pleasure and delight. She let her tongue go wild, let the thrill of eating his ass take her harder. Sumire learned more and more that Haru was right about all of this, and now she was ready to chase the possibilities and slobber all over his ass hole, savouring her chance to sink deeper and to give in fully.

The pride of working Luke over to an orgasm was absolute joy as Sumire’s efforts paid off, as with a hard groan of pleasure, the man gave in, groaning, bucking, letting his cock erupt all over the bed and make a gooey mess across the bed. She kept her hands off of his cock, drawing back and watching him blow as he groaned her name and the pleasure hit him hard. She couldn't get over these spikes of excitement, the desire and the fever of knowing she had done her part. "I made you cum," Sumire gasped, staring at his ass, at all the glistening saliva she'd painted him with. "Wow, I can't..."

"That felt great," Luke groaned, rumbling into the pleasure and the excitement of a slow, steady need building within him. "You're a natural at eating ass."

"I hope I'll be a natural at more than that, too," she said, biting her lip. 'Roll back over again, it's time for you to take a high schooler's virginity." She was needy. Feverish. Every swell of steady, growing hunger waiting inside of Sumire was completely detached from restraint, and she found herself simply unable to resist the helpless advance of reckless lust and desire hitting hard. She watched Luke shift around, his cock standing tireless at attention, ready for more. Ready to be indulged in. "Does Yukiko usually send you to deflower underaged virgins?"

"She does, actually," Luke said, smile widening as he watched Sumire push forward into his lap. "You're not my first, it's one of my favorite parts of the job."

Sumire may not have felt like she had any inherent confidence of her own to work with, but she did have plenty of time watching the others have their confidence. She channeled that now, particularly taking advantage of Futaba's ageplay dirty talk to climb up onto his cock and ready herself. First kiss down. First blowjob down. Even first rimjob, even if impossibly she'd eaten ass before actually losing her virginity. But now, it was time. Tense, hungry, and incapable of resisting the possibilities, Sumire lined herself up and pushed her way down. The huge, black cock she was faced with felt like something she just had to go all out on, pushing her way down onto him starting to ride his cock with greedy, feverish motion.

Impaling herself down onto it swiftly and just losing all sense felt like the best way to give in. Sumire didn't hold back as she forced herself onto the cock and began to ride, abandoning all restraint and care for the sake of throwing herself into the deep end. With feverish motions up and down the huge cock, she abandoned any pretense of control or calm to begin fucking herself senseless onto his cock, shrieking, "My teen pussy can barely fit your massive, black cock!" as she gave up fully to tis, throwing it all out and letting the passion take her by storm.

The feeling of the thick cock stretching out her inner walls and pushing her limits was everything that Sumire wanted all at once, an incredible rush of helpless desires surging across her body as she accepted these pleasures wholeheartedly. Her virginity was swiftly taken, but she didn't care; this was ecstasy in a form too wild to want to contain. But more than that, as she whined out in pleasure, she gasped, "This is for you, Kasumi! I lost my virginity to a huge black cock, just as you wanted!"

Luke didn't know who Kasumi was, but his hands tightened on her hips and he let the cute, petite redhead strike her own pace of riding his cock, pushing herself further on for the pleasure and the need that felt too good to be true now. He watched her go, small breasts bouncing with perky delight as she threw herself faster into this chaos. Sumire was unstoppable now, moaning with proud vigor as she forced herself to keep going, and he was there to encourage her. 'You're doing great. You're taking my cock so well, just keep riding. I wouldn't know you were virgin if you didn't tell me."

"I'm not a virgin anymore, I'm a happy, black-owned, Japanese teen slut!' Combining Futaba and Ann's indulgences to keep up her feigned confidence, the pleasure grew messier and grew wilder by the second. Sumire was finding real confidence as she took Luke's cock, as he stretched her out, as she pushed down and handled him with pride. She wasn’t sure she was ready for this all, but she remained hopelessly hooked on the pleasure, wanting to seek something now senselessly spiraling into delirium and bliss. She didn't care about holding back. Didn't care about resisting the ideas of letting go. It was all just too much to bear. "Your fat cock is breaking me in, and I'll never be able to ride any other kind of man again. Black dick is the only way for me."

This was what Kasumi wanted, but now, after a week of waiting, it was what Sumire wanted, too. She was almost a bit unsure how to deal with the clash of emotions against her needs, as she did everything she could to strike a balance here. Her sister's interest in black cock had become Sumire's obsession, and she was happy to do this now not only for what she had done and how she had given in, but because the pleasures that came throbbing through her body with it were too good to bear. She felt unstoppable, driven, shameless, finding a groove and a fever too strong to want to resist it all. All she knew now was the chance to let go, the utter thrill of giving in, and she abandoned everything to get there.

The first time orgasm that tore through Sumire was fire. Bliss. Passion in its purest and most reckless form. Shrieks of wild bliss rang out as her head rolled back. "Cum in me. Knock me up on my first time, make sure I never forget tonight! I want to be a black-bred teen mom!" She didn't. She was on the pill. But to play that card was the push she needed, and as her deflowered pussy milked his cock with pure greed, he let go. With a hard grunt, he slammed upward, and Sumire felt the thrill of getting pumped full of her first creampie, whole body lit up with pleasures completely devoid of sense. She cried out for more, understanding why the girls loved being cummed inside of so much, why they went to the lengths they did to protect themselves while taking this risk over and over.

"I want more," she said. Immediately. No time to wait. No patience. Her legs stretched out into a seated splits in his lap. "I'm a gymnast, you know. Very flexible, and I can do any position you want, no matter how much I have to learn about sex. Is there any position you ever wanted to fuck a girl in?"

"I can think of a few."

Immediately, Sumire was guided to the edge of the bed and laid down over it, her legs spread wide apart so she could get fucked doggy style over the edge of the bed, but with her legs spread out in a splits. It was a position Sumire welcomed, as she felt his hands caress over her perky, gymnastics-toned butt. "Got one more hole I want to take, but I always dreamt that I'd fuck both holes back and forth here. You don't mind if I switch, do you?"

"This perfect teen body is your playground," Sumire whined, and she felt Luke begin to feed his cock into her ass and give her all the pleasures she craved most, voice catching and rising in an expression of wild fever and shameless want.

The first thrust of Luke's cock into her ass was already immediately so much primal, feverish bliss that Sumire didn't know how she could have ever thought Makoto was crazy for being into anal. She clenched up in utter shock, gasps of raw pleasure spilling from her lips as she embraced the reckless joy of being fucked, the sudden desires and needs hitting her hard as she did everything in her power to head steady. Sumire didn't need to do much now, as the hard thrusts sent her head spinning off in a million directions and she felt herself sink into the pure, foggy delirium of pleasure. "It's a tight fit, but I want your amazing cock to keep breaking me in. Turn my body into a pleasure toy for black men. A needy teenage fucktoy for all the men at this inn!"

Steady thrusts loosened her up, Luke feeding more of his cock into Sumire's backdoor as he tended to her hazy and frantic needs. The pleasure was pure chaos, but Sumire felt ready to deal with it, ready to hold tight and accept these feelings, no matter how potent a threat they were. Overwhelming bliss kept hitting her, her head rolling back as she held her splits firm, as she let Luke use her body harder. She felt like she was in paradise now, gripping the sheets as she kept her face down against the bed and let him use her. Dizzy pleasures continued doing to Sumire things too wild to even begin keeping track of, unraveling her at the seams as she did what she could to keep track of it all. The pleasure was almost too good to believe, shameless pulses of lust building inside of her, bringing her a needy rush of pleasures that simply would not quit. She felt hotter, greedier, giving up to the commotion with little direction or sense of control. It was too much to handle.

A swift pull back left Sumire briefly whining, but the slam of a cock into her pussy again quickly washed away those concerns, keeping her lit up and feverish as the steady slams continued to work her over. Feeling the cock switch from one hole to the other zeroed in on a very special swell of pleasure, and she accepted it for all that she could get. But as the cock just as quickly drew back from her pussy and sank back into her ass again, it felt even better still; she was on the receiving end now of something spectacular, and there was no resistance or shame to hold back the inevitable, no moment of calm or control that restricted her thoughts. Sumire gave in to all these grand emotions with absolutely no care left in her head.

She only got about twenty seconds of thrusting into one hole before the swap over into the other. It kept her on her toes, and made her struggle to hold her splits as Luke's thrusts brought on the different pleasures back and forth. A cock in her pussy was not the same as a cock in her ass, and the more she let herself give in to that, the more excitable she felt in her reckless indulgence, moaning hotter and getting louder as each swap brought on more pleasure. The dual sensations wore her down, and she did her best to roll with these emotions and keep herself under some shred of control, but Sumire was slipping and slipping fast, giving in to the vocal thrill of getting pounded harder, feeling Luke's thrusts more vigorous with each re-entry. It was driving her mad in the best of ways.

Lying face-down on the bed awoke another thought. One that she hadn't been expecting, "Pull my hair and dominate me!" she gasped. Rise's words came to her at a weird time, but she was in the right position for it. Luke didn't hesitate to grab up her red locks and tug back, making her gasp in utter bliss as she felt that first spike of roughness, that sweet, intense thrill to savour as she got louder and more aimless in her pleasure, craving the satisfaction that bore down ever faster upon her. Sumire was hopeless now, incapable of resisting the joy and refusing to be silenced as these pleasures tore through her and she learned the hard way what utter joy she could find in this treatment. It was rougher than she should have been able to take, but she felt utterly unable to resist these pleasures as they just kept coming.

A creamy rush of utter bliss awaited Sumire, as this time, she wasn't the one to cum first. Luke slammed his way deep into the redheads' tight as for another go, groaning in reckless joy as he buried himself into her and let go. As hot spurts of gooey, sticky cum flooded into her, she was completely incapable of holding back her aching desires, head spinning out of control, moans rising as Luke tugged back at her hair and made sure she got the rough treatment. From virgin to ass-eating, rough-loving girl having her ass cummed inside of within the hour. Sumire was proud of herself, and she knew that if Kasumi were here, she would have been proud too.

"I never want this to stop," she whined in drunken ecstasy. "Let's go all night."  
********************************  
When morning dawned, the four girls took the fact their phones hadn't buzzed with any messages from Sumire as a good sign. Stumbling naked and sweaty out of their rooms, they headed off to see their friend, even if all got stuck giving one lucky black stud a four-on-one blowjob in the hall on the way.

When they opened the door, they found Sumire shrieking in wild bliss on the bed, legs up in the air. "I'll never let any man who isn't black fuck me. I know the only way I can cum is from being dominated by a huge black cock!" she howled, mating pressed by a man who was not Luke, but they had no way of knowing just how wild a journey their friend had gone on, they simply knew that they were watching Sumire giving it up hard, legs trembling as they hung in the air and she let herself go.

All around the room, Yukiko's promised 'friends' were getting fucked, too. Mating pressed on the bed, on the floor, Rise getting pounded against the wall, and the girls recognized the idol even in her undressed state as she howled with reckless glee. Chie and Naoto were both shamelessly getting their poundings, happily sharing men with their new friend after the wild night of indulgence had bled off into a dawn time bliss of continued, unflinching desire.

The sounds of four girls cumming at once filled the air, Sumire hitting her own peak last of the four as she begged, "Breed me, knock me up. I want you to flood my womb so much, and your potent cum is sure to impregnate me." With aching, frantic mewls, she let herself go completely, and Sumire was unapologetic about giving in to all this pleasure.

Four cocks pulled out of four needy Japanese women in drawn-out displays of sticky lust, Rise slumping down to the floor as cum oozed from her pussy as much as from the other three. The men's shift was just about up with the rising of the sun, and they headed off, leaving the girls all strewn out and frayed.

"You have such great friends," Rise said to Sumire. "Especially the one who taught you that mating press. Nngh, and I remember when I was still a teenager, and I'd play around with making black guys go feral when I mentioned I was underaged. I miss those days."

"Not as good a friend as the one who taught you about eating ass," Naoto said.

Chie scoffed. "Don't forget anal. Whoever showed you how good a fat, black cock up your ass feels is the real hero."

Sumire's head rose up from the bed as she noticed the door was open, gasping as she saw her four friends standing there. "Oh, guys! W-well, good news, everyone, you can meet the friends who showed me everything I know, because they're here!"

The groups began to introduce themselves, all fairly standard, save for the smug and eager proclamation of, "My name is Ann, and I'm the one who taught Sumire everything about the mating press," as a way to impress the celebrity. "I'm also a huge fan!" Yukiko's friends were Sumire's friends now, and Sumire's other friends had come to join.

"So how was your first time?' Makoto asked.

"I'm addicted," Sumire whined. "So happy. I can't thank all of you enough. I thought at first that this would be a trip of just living the dream that Kasumi never could, but with all your help, I think it's changed my life even more, and I wish I could share it with her, but even if I can't. I can share it with my friends. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"That's great news!" Haru said, clapping her hands together in front of her face. 'And amazing timing, because we were coming to see if you wanted to go to the hot spring with us. We have a view of it from our window, and there's so many guys there not busy with anyone, If we went, we could each have two or three to ourselves."

"That sounds amazing, but my new friends should come, too." Sumire looked around at the women strewn across the room. "Do you want to come with the hot springs and get to know my other friends better?"

"That would be great," Naoto said.

"Why stop at only us?" Chie asked. "Let me go find Yukiko, she should be getting up soon, and the nine of us can all get to know each other better by getting fucked in the hot springs."

"That's our favorite way of making new friends," Rise assured them, as everyone got up off the floor and the bed to head to the hot spring, cum dripping down their thighs as they walked. The Amagi Inn had become a depraved palace of indulgence for the guests who thought they were finding a carnal weekend and instead found paradise.

But none more than Sumire, who walked with friends old and new into a new chapter of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
